dongatoysupandillafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Un Articulo Muy Interesante (En Ingles)
= 6. Taaffeite: Taaffeite is the element that most of the people have not seen in their life and is very expensive one as its price ranges from $12,500 to $100,000 for each gram. It can only be purchased by the extremely rich people of the world. These elements are mainly found in Sri Lanka and more commonly in the flood areas. It is also used for jewelry but has not any medical use for the people. It is very rare that is the reason it is available at a very high price and not easily affordable. 5. Tritium: Tritium is mainly used in the USA and can be seen almost every day. People will be shocked to read that this expensive element is used in the making of exit signals in the whole USA. It is very easy to find and can be used for many times. It is hydrogen that has radioactive rays and features. It can be seen in the daily routines, but that is not the pure form that can be easily seen. The price of Tritium is estimated to be $30,000 for each gram. 4. Diamond: Everyone in the world knows that diamonds are very expensive and precious. Diamonds are used from generations to generations and are enhanced by expensive jewelry pieces. Diamonds are different to find and rare. There are many different qualities of diamonds found in the world and can be found in Africa. Diamonds are mainly used for jewelry, and many companies of the world are working to find the rare ones. The price of diamonds in the world is almost $65,000 for a single gram. 3. Painite: Painite is considered as the rarest element in the whole universe. It is not very beautiful and fancy one but a simple stone in brown colors which reflects many different colors in it. These stones are very rare that is the reason not seen easily in the world. Till 1950, no one in the world knows about this stone and then a doctor of Myanmar discovered this stone. The price of this ordinary looking stone is $1.5 million to almost $3 million per gram. 2. Californium: Californium is a very famous element of the world which is mainly used as the metal detector in the world. But people will be shocked to read that only the best metal detector can cost almost $27 million for each gram. It also easily reacts with silver and gold. It can also be used to estimate the water and oil in the well. It is not a fancy element and can also help with the massive gold locations. The price of Californium is almost $27 million each gram. 1. Antimatter: Antimatter is never seen and collected in the world but can be used as the metal detector. The price of this rarest metal detector is $27 million per gram. It reacts with gold and silver and can detect them at big mines. It can also be used in gauges. It is not fancy and beautiful one bit still very expensive and the rare in the whole universe. List of Most Expensive Natural Elements in the Universe